1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to health care products organizers and more particularly pertains to a new beauty and hair accessories organizer for holding and neatly storing hair managing tools and beauty aids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of health care products organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, health care products organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,931; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,615; U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,701; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 438,674; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 418,947; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,517.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new beauty and hair accessories organizer. The prior art includes inventions having support members with holders attached to the support members and being adapted to receive and hold various health care products.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new beauty and hair accessories organizer which has many of the advantages of the health care products organizers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new beauty and hair accessories organizer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art health care products organizers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a support member having a front side and a back side and being adapted to be mounted to a structure in a building; and also includes a storage rack member being securely attached to the front side of the support member; and further includes a plurality of cup-like members being attached to the storage rack for supporting and holding hair managing items. None of the prior art describes a storage rack member having a plurality of openings therein to effectively aerate the storage compartments.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the beauty and hair accessories organizer in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new beauty and hair accessories organizer which has many of the advantages of the health care products organizers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new beauty and hair accessories organizer which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art health care products organizers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new beauty and hair accessories organizer for holding and neatly storing hair managing tools and beauty aids.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new beauty and hair accessories organizer that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new beauty and hair accessories organizer that reduces the possibility of the beauty products being lost and also keeps the tops of counters neat.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.